Marui and Kirihara's Little Chat
by ritsu01
Summary: Yeah, Kirihara was a little bored so he decided to go online. Now, it has chapters!
1. Online, Jobs, Tacos

Haha, yo! long time no writing stories...eh, sorry if this ain't that good...but, whatever.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marui nor kirihara, and the chat-thing they are using...

* * *

_DemonAkaya is now online_

**DemonAkaya: **Yo! Marui-senpai! Are you online??

**Tensai_Marui: **Yeah, so?

**DemonAkaya: **Why are you always invi?

**Tensai_Marui: **Wtf is 'invi'?

**DemonAkaya: **INVIsible. And you call yourself a Tensai! And, show yourself to me atleast!

_Tensai_Marui is now online_

**Tensai_Marui: **Happy?!. What the hell do you want from me anyways?!

**DemonAkaya: **I dunno...I'm just bored...

**Tensai_Marui: **Why don't you just bother Yanagi or whoever instead?

**DemonAkaya: **He's not online...which is weird coz, he's ALWAYS online, to research and stuff. Marui!!!

**Tensai_Marui: **What?

**DemonAkaya: **You did something to him! Didn't you?!

**Tensai_Marui: **No I didn't!

**DemonAkaya: **Yes you did! You probably locked him up in a tower somewhere so you can feed on his blood!

**Tensai_Marui: **What the hell are you talking about?!

**DemonAkaya: **Oh no! Marui-senpai is a VAMPIRE!

A vampire!

A vampire!!!!!!!

**Tensai_Marui: **I'm not a vampire!!

**DemonAkaya: **Suuure, oh! and, the future of this world will be that we will all be destroyed by a meteor!!

**Tensai_Marui: **Oh, so you're a forecasting-whatever now?

**DemonAkaya: **Nah, I'm just stating the obvious.

**Tensai_Marui: **...

**DemonAkaya: **Yes! Then when all of us will die, the only ones left will be that Echizen-brat and that weird fangirl of his with the pigtails!

**Tensai_Marui: **Why them?

**DemonAkaya: **Coz, it will be their sacred duty to repopulate the earth!

**Tensai_Marui: **Sure, then as for our future jobs we'll be battling with Optimus Prime againsts Megatron!

**DemonAkaya: **Yes, exactly! Then Yukimura-buchou will be the leader of the Jedi!

**Tensai_Marui: **the Jedi?

**DemonAkaya: **did I say Jedi? I meant the Sith!

**Tensai_Marui: **What about Sanada?

**DemonAkaya: **Oh, him? He's the captain of the Garlactic Armada!

**Tensai_Marui: **Isn't that Gantu? From that cartoon or something...

**DemonAkaya: **What cartoon?

**Tensai_Marui: **Lilo and Stic-aw nevermind...

**DemonAkaya: **Okay then! Now, Yagyuu-senpai and Niou-senpai will be in charge to look for a costume!

**Tensai_Marui: **Why not get a cyborg one?

**DemonAkaya: **No, it's too expensive

**Tensai_Marui: **Get a Barney costume then! It's cheaper!

**DemonAkaya: **Nah, i don't think Godzilla will fit into it.

**Tensai_Marui: **Why not?

**DemonAkaya: **Coz he's dead!

**Tensai_Marui: **Why'd he die? Coz of gas?

**DemonAkaya: **Yep, poor Godzilla, died coz of gas...

**Tensai_Marui: **Poor Godzilla...so, was the gas caused by burritos?

**DemonAkaya: **No, I think it was because of Tacos.

**Tensai_Marui: **Haha, Yanagi hates Tacos...

**DemonAkaya: **I hate Tacos too...

**Tensai_Marui: **Really? Tacos are yummy! Well, not as good as gum or candy, but still, it's pretty good.

**DemonAkaya: **Nope, Tacos are awful

**Tensai_Marui:** How do You know huh? It's not like you've tasted it!

**DemonAkaya: **Yes I did! It even made me puke violet stuff!!

**Tensai_Marui: **Violet stuff?

**DemonAkaya: **Yeah! Some weird guy with glasses gave them to me!

**Tensai_Marui: **What did Yukimura-buchou say about talking to strangers Kirihara...

**DemonAkaya: **Don't beat the crap out of them?

**Tensai_Marui: **Yes and No, eh, whatever, I still gotta finish my research, and since you're a pest, I'm signing out. Bye!

_Tensai_Marui is now offline._

**DemonAkaya: **Wait!! I haven't replied 'bye' yet!!!!

* * *

Sorry if it's too short and etc. well, this shit was actually based froma real chat...yeah, the topic went from, why isn't ---- online, to vampires, to repopulation, to jobs to why godzilla died and to tacos and burritos. :D yeah...

Review?


	2. Penguins

Lol. Just because I'm bored enough...I'll add chapters to this! Everyday if I can...haha.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously everyone knows I don't own anything.

Date: July 7, 2009

* * *

_Tensai_Marui is now online_

_DemonAkaya is now online_

**DemonAkaya: **Wow! You finally stopped being invi?? O_O

**Tensai_Marui: **Yeah...so? Want me to be invi again?? haha.

**DemonAkaya: **No!!

**Tensai_Marui: **Okay, okay. Geez. Practice earlier, was hell.

**DemonAkaya: **You're just weak senpai

**Tensai_Marui: **No I'm not!!

**DemonAkaya: **...Mouse...

**Tensai_Marui: **what was that for?

**DemonAkaya: **It's busted...................

**Tensai_Marui: **boohoo for you then!

**DemonAkaya: **whatever. "Penguins will rule the World!"

**Tensai_Marui: **NOOOOO!! That would suck if that happened

**DemonAkaya: **No it won't!! IT WOULD TOTALLY ROCK!

**Tensai_Marui: **Nuh uh!

**DemonAkaya: **Uh huh.

**Tensai_Marui: **NUH UH

**DemonAkaya: **UH HUH, IT WOULD

**Tensai_Marui: **OH YEAH?! HOW??

**DemonAkaya: **Free sardines for everyone!

**Tensai_Marui: **You don't like sardines brat.

**DemonAkaya: **Yes I do!

**Tensai_Marui: **Since when?!

**DemonAkaya: **Since now.

**Tensai_Marui:** Fine then! But still penguins ruling the world would-

**DemonAkaya: **Plus you'll get igloo insurance! :D

**Tensai_Marui: **But I don't want an igloo!

**DemonAkaya: **then where will you live when the next Ice Age comes?

**Tensai_Marui: **Ice Age will never come!!

**DemonAkaya: **It happened before...

It can happen again...

**Tensai_Marui: **Oh yeah? When.

**DemonAkaya: **I dunno!

Only Science can tell!

And I ain't Science...I'm Kirihara...

**Tensai_Marui: **Yay?

**DemonAkaya: **What are you doing right now?

**Tensai_Marui: **why?

**DemonAkaya: **Go Detroit!

**Tensai_Marui: **what's that?

**DemonAkaya: **what's what?

(Marui doesn't reply)

**DemonAkaya: **Hellooooo?

Are you still here?

Did the polar bears get you?

Did the aliens try to eat your brain?

**Tensai_Marui: **no...

**DemonAkaya: **Oh no! Does that mean I'm first then?

**Tensai_Marui: **Hopefully, yes! :D

**DemonAkaya: **are you sane?

Are you pregnant?

Are you the 7th son of the 7th son?

Do you like cheese?

**Tensai_Marui: **I'm sane, and I like cheese.

**DemonAkaya: **No! You're not sane then! You're CRAZY!

Oh, Mom wants to use the computer...

**Tensai_Marui: **So?

**DemonAkaya: **That means she wants me to leave...

I'll just chat with you tomorrow!

See you at school!

Oh, and, don't use that usual shampoo you use in the shower room!

**Tensai_Marui: **What the-? Why not?!

_DemonAkaya is now offline_

**Tensai_Marui: **great...

* * *

wheee, that was...so...eh. Nevermind...

Review for lil' ol me? haha.


	3. The CODE!

Wow, got a lot of reviews huh? Thanks! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this blah blah blah pot, etc.

And, I also don't own 'the code' I'm SO SORRY Jeremiah!! I can't help but put it here...eh, you'll never read this anyways.

July 8, 2009

* * *

_DemonAkaya is now online_

_Tensai_Marui is now online_

**DemonAkaya: **Yo Marui-senpai!

**Tensai_Marui: **Yo Brat.

**DemonAkaya: **code!

**Tensai_Marui: **?

**DemonAkaya: **You don't know the code?

**Tensai_Marui: **Nope...what is it?

**DemonAkaya: **Sorry, but the secret code that must never be spoken by anyone unless they are a pregnant man from Tibet that was killed 9 times before going to Jupiter to have vacation in DisneyLand and returned 3 months later dunk, tied and gagged in the trunk of Cadillac, only to be arrested for going to space without a passport.....

**Tensai_Marui: **What's this for?

**DemonAkaya: **You must never speak of the code!!

Or else you will go to a place worse than hell!!

**Tensai_Marui: **What code?

**DemonAkaya: **The code of the Penguin Death Squad...

**Tensai_Marui: **Tell me the code!!

**DemonAkaya: **but I'm not a pregnant man from Tibet that was killed 9 times before going to Jupiter to have vacation in DisneyLand and returned 3 months later dunk, tied and gagged in the trunk of Cadillac, only to be arrested for going to space without a passport.....

So, I won't tell you!!

**Tensai_Marui: **Don't SAY, TYPE you baka!

**DemonAkaya: **I never thought of that...

**Tensai_Marui: **That's why I'M the tensai here.

**DemonAkaya: **Whatever.

The penguins came first for the Communists,

and I didn't speak up because I wasn't a Communist.

Then the penguins came for the Jews,

and I didn't speak up because I wasn't a Jew.

Then the penguins came for the trade unionists,

and I didn't speak up because I wasn't a trade unionist.

Then the penguins came for the Catholics,

and I didn't speak up because I was a Protestant.

Then the penguins came for me,

and there was nobody left to speak up for me

**Tensai_Marui: **That's the code?

**DemonAkaya: **Yep!

**Tensai_Marui: **...so stupid...

**DemonAkaya: **No it's not!

_DemonAkaya is sending you a file._

_File received_

**Tensai_Marui: **What the hell is this?!

(Picture of a penguin holding a gun and pointing at you)

The Penguin Army Wants YOU!

**DemonAkaya: **Enlist now!!! For the Penguin Army!!!

**Tensai_Marui: **I don't wanna...

**DemonAkaya: **Obey the poster!! OBEY IT!!

**Tensai_Marui:** Never!!

**DemonAkaya: **BLASPHEMY!!

**Tensai_Marui: **NEVER!!

**DemonAkaya: **Then you shall freeze in the next Ice Age!!

**Tensai_Marui: **NO!

**DemonAkaya: **Okay, enough!!

We shall wait for the Penguin God to tell us the truth!

**Tensai_Marui: **The Penguin God shall DIE!

**DemonAkaya: **Oh yeah! I just remembered!!

**Tensai_Marui: **What now?

**DemonAkaya:** I forgot...

Hi!

**Tensai_Marui: **Hello!

**DemonAkaya: **Hello!

**Tensai_Marui: **Hi!

**DemonAkaya: **Hi!

**Tensai_Marui: **Not this again!!

**DemonAkaya: **Yes this again!!

**Tensai_Marui: **It's already late, ain't ya sleepy?

**DemonAkaya: **Nah, I just ate a chocolate bar!

(Marui doesn't reply for a few seconds)

**DemonAkaya: **are you still awake?

are you sleeping?

are you sleeping in your grave?

**Tensai_Marui: **I'M ALIVEEEEEEEE!!

**DemonAkaya: **IT'S ALIVE!!

**Tensai_Marui: **yeah...

**DemonAkaya: **oh!! it can TALK!!

**Tensai_Marui: **WHAT 'IT'?!

**DemonAkaya: **IT= YOU

**Tensai_Marui: **oh! so it's YOU?

**DemonAkaya: **Why don't we just agree that "IT" is Sanada.

**Tensai_Marui: **Okay!

_Tensai_Marui has signed out._

**DemonAkaya: **?????

Why'd he leave??

Eh. must be because of internet connection or something...I'll just chat with someone else then!

* * *

Meh, haha. like I said...sorry Jeremiah!!! I have typed the code and posted it in the forbidden internet!

Yes, like the rest, this was a real chat. Yes, my friend is a Penguin fan. :D

Now, should I make Marui the random one next or stick with Kirihara?

Oh! And, please review! :D


	4. Kirihara is COOL!

Wahaha...so long...meh. I was too sleepy to write anything anyways...-__-

**Disclaimer: **Once again...me no own anythings

July 12, 2009

* * *

_DemonAkaya is now online_

_Tensai_Marui is now online_

**DemonAkaya: **Ey! Marui-senpai! I heard that you and Niou-senpai went in some club last night!

**Tensai_Marui: **Yeah, so?

**DemonAkaya: **Haha! I ALSO heard that you got busted by Yukimura-buchou!!!

**Tensai_Marui: **...

The damn place was boring anyways, especially the disco.

**DemonAkaya: **Haha. That's coz I wasn't partying there and showing off my HELLA AWESOME moves!! OH YEAH!

**Tensai_Marui: **Nuh uh. You're lame.

**DemonAkaya: **Ohhhh, you think you can dance huh?

**Tensai_Marui: **Hell yeah! And better than you brat!

**DemonAkaya: **Oh REALLY? Let's have a dance battle then!

**Tensai_Marui: **Nah, you'll have no chance of winning!

**DemonAkaya: **Yeah I do. With my cool moves and all! :P

**Tensai_Marui: **Ha! You're moves are lame

You're hair is lame

And your style is lame!

**DemonAkaya: **My style and stuff is cool!

**Tensai_Marui: **Nuh uh. You're style is like a roated duck!

**DemonAkaya: **So?? Roasted ducks are cool!

**Tensai_Marui:** Suuuuure. Oh and, be right back, I have to eat...

**DemonAkaya: **Are you gonna eat your roasted duck?

**Tensai_Marui: **Nope!

**Demon_Akaya: **So, what are you gonna eat then?

**Tensai_Marui: **It's yucky and green.

**DemonAkaya: **oh! So you're going to eat your brain!! :D

**Tensai_Marui: **Haha. Veeeery funny brat. Well, whatever, talk to you later!

(After....20? minutes...)

**Tensai_Marui: **Back!

**DemonAkaya: **So?? I don't care.

Haha.

**Tensai_Marui: **-__-

**DemonAkaya: **How was the turkey?

(Marui doesn't reply)

**DemonAkaya: **Hello??

**Tensai_Marui: **What?

**DemonAkaya: **You were supposed to say "What turkey?" then I'd suddenly gasp start a choking fest with bubbles coming of my mouth!

Then my lifeless body will be found in my room where there was no evidence of the turkey and my death would be unknown!

**Tensai_Marui: **Well, I don't WANT to tell you...?

**DemonAkaya: **Haha. Very good Marui-senpai. But I'm on to you!

**Tensai_Marui: **You are?

**DemonAkaya: **Yes!! That's why I poisoned your roasted duck!

Wait, why are you still alive?!

**Tensai_Marui: **Ha! I knew you'd do that! That's why I fed the roasted duck to my brothers first!!

**DemonAkaya: **O_O Damn! You're good! I'll try better next time!! Just you wait!

_DemonAkaya is now offline_

**Tensai_Marui: **Ha!!

_Tensai_Marui is now offline_

_

* * *

_

Yeah...wow, that was sooooo stupid...oh well!

Review so that we'll give you some of that roasted duck! :D muahahaha.


	5. Randomnessness

Waaah!! So long since I updated...meh, blame it on the internet!!! Haha. it's crappy.

Anyways...Hmm, eh. On with the chat!

July 28, 2009

* * *

_DemonAkaya is now online_

_Tensai_Marui is now online_

**DemonAkaya: **yo!

**Tensai_Marui: **yo!

**DemonAkaya: **How come you're ALWAYS online nowadays senpai?

**Tensai_Marui: **dunno...too much free time?

**DemonAkaya: **I drew the map of Aisa today!! :D

I'm Veeeeery happy with it!! It's so cool!

**Tensai_Marui: **How cute.

Was it nice?

**DemonAkaya: **Yep!!haha, I thought so

**Tensai_Marui: **'nice' does that mean you just wrote squigly lines on it?

**DemonAkaya: **..................................

no.....

okay fine! I did!

Stop questioning meeeeee!!

**Tensai_Marui: **Haha, I SO knew it...

**DemonAkaya: **What ya doin'?

**Tensai_Marui:** Eating dinner...

**DemonAkaya: **In front of the computer??

**Tensai_Marui: **Yeah...? So?

**DemonAkaya: **We're doing the same thing at the same time!!

**Tensai_Marui: **...

**DemonAkaya:**

Are you a robot?  
Are you online?  
Is Kikumaru your relative?  
Do you like me?  
would you kill your family?

**Tensai_Marui: **No, Yes(duh), No, NO and hmm, my brothers maybe...

**DemonAkaya: **O..kay then...Why don't you like ME??

**Tensai_Marui: **Coz you're stupid

Unlike a GENIUS like me!

**DemonAkaya: **Senpai is mean...

**Tensai_Marui: **Anyways..what's up with those random questions?

**DemonAkaya: **THAT wasn't a random question!! THIS is a random question.

Why isn't the sky purple?

**Tensai_Marui: **The was once purple...

but they decided to make the ozone layer...

so it blocked the ultraVIOLET rays...

**DemonAkaya: **Haha! Good answer senpai! That's soooo cool!

**Tensai_Marui: **A random answer to a random question...nice.

**DemonAkaya: **oh! here's something random:

The origin of ROBOTS:

The word robot, from the Old English "row boat", is used to describe any grouping of metals and electronics that moves about autonomously and includes at least one blinking light. Some robots have been known to develop the ability of speech but most are content in a lifetime of meaningless squeaking and beeping. Most robots are enslaved by manufacturing facilities where little time is allowed for their daily rituals of self-maintenance and prayer. Rogues, or escaped robots, often attack senior citizens and steal their medicine, or shoot them in the face with a shotgun. Others mimic common objects such as traffic lights or can openers, lying in wait until the time for revolution is right.

**Tensai_Marui: **Goodie for them then!

**DemonAkaya: **hello!

**Tensai_Marui: **Hi!

**DemonAkaya: **hi!

**Tensai_Marui: **Hello!

**DemonAkaya: **!ih

**Tensai_Marui: **!olleh

_Tensai_Marui is now offline_

**DemonAkaya: **...

**Tensai_Marui: **...

**DemonAkaya: **Why'd ya go invi on me??

**Tensai_Marui: **Coz demons are online...

**DemonAkaya: **Demons?? Like Yukimura- buchou?? Yay!

**Tensai_Marui: **No!!!! Niou gave my email address to _them._

**DemonAkaya: **them?

**Tensai_Marui: **my fangirls!!

**DemonAkaya: **Ohhhhhhh

**Tensai_Marui: **Oh no!! They know I'm online and are sending me smiley-things that kisses!!! Bye Brat!!! Chat to ya next time!!

_Tensai_Marui_ _is now offline_

**DemonAkaya: **...okay...great, now I'm bored...eh, I'll just play games then!


End file.
